Fixing the past Changing the future
by YueShadow
Summary: Harry goes back in time to prevent the 2nd wizarding war and to repay the debt to Snape. Harry will also meet his parents and the mauraders. WARNING GORE, VIOLENCE, ABUSE SLASH BOYXBOY
1. Guilty Conscious

**Chapter 1**

_**Thanks for all the support this story is for you guys**_

_**Artimis1821**_

_**BabyConverse425**_

_**Catsrcute 567**_

"Oy Harry Harry" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Ron standing in front of me a worried look on his face. "You okay mate?" Ron asks

"Yeah I'm fine" I reply.

"Dear Merlin your dying!" Ron cries out dramatically.

"What?" I ask shooting Ron a you are crazy look.

"Well you only say youre fine when something bad has happened or you;re dying" Ron explains grinning at me.  
I let out a playful snarl and Ron jumps back smirking. "Easy Shadow" Ron soothes referring to my animagus form. "I'm still pissed off you managed to shift first time, but then that lone Death Eater jumping out sort of helped." Ron grumbles.

I just grin at him. "Oh don't worry Ron, I'm sure you will manage it in the next decade or so."

"Bastard." Ron grumbles. "So what's wrong?" He prods.

I sigh. "I still feel guilty." I admit, glancing at the grave I'm kneeling in front of.

"You still feel guilty about Snape." Ron asks.

"Yeah" I sigh.

"Harry, it wasn't your fault. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Ron growls.

"I know that." I hiss. Ron flinches when I say that. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing. Just you slid into Parseltongue for a bit." Ron murmurs, shooting an anxious look at me.  
Suddenly he jumps up. "I'd better go and make sure mum's alright." He mutters.

"See you in a bit."  
I watch Ron run off back to the castle and curse in Parseltongue. I really need to remember not to speak Parselmouth in front of Ron as it still scares the shit out of him.  
I go back to contemplating how to help pay the debt back to Severus, hopefully it will help with the guilt I feel for always suspecting him.  
I can't do much since he's dead, but I can make sure people don't slander his name.

Reacting on instinct I pull out my wand and vow; "I will repay this life debt back Severus Snape, that I swear on my life and my magic."  
As soon as I finish speaking, a shudder ripples through the Earth and an enormous rush of magic passes through me, then everything went black.


	2. Ironic old friend

**Chapter 2**

I blink open my eyes then quickly roll to my feet, and rip my wand out. Around me everything is black. "What the fuck." I hiss. Why does this shit always happen to me?  
Just as I was thinking this, a glowing light appears in the distance.

I tense and level my wand, waiting to see what happens as a figure approaches. It looks like a dementor but instead of shadowy black it is a bright blinding light.  
It stops a few feet from me and seems to be regarding me.

Suddenly it spoke in a voice that seemed to fill the whole space and resounded in my head. I can't put my finger on it, but I know it from somewhere.

"Harry James Potter, I have come regarding the vow you made. There is a way to pay back Severus Snape, but to do this, you must go back in time, to 1976 if you are willing.

"Why must I go back to 1976?" I reply.

"You will go back to become Severus' friend and to make his life happier than it has been there is even a choice for you to end the war sooner. But I warn you, if you choose to do this then you must be willing to refight the war and when you return you will be an ordinary boy. You will remember nothing of the 2nd wizarding war as it would not have existed."

I think over what he has said for a bit, then ask; "When I go back, will I retain all my memories?"

"Yes." The figure replies.

"Then I accept."

The figure nods then steps forward. It holds its hand out for me to shake. As soon as I grasp it, an avalanche of power and knowledge rips through me. It is so powerful it rings me to my knees.

The figure towering above me says "I have given you powers and knowledge of occumency, curse breaking, runes, potions, elemental powers, charms, legimancy, transfiguration and DADA. This will help you with your fight against Tom Riddle." He explained slowly.

I shakily got to my feet. "Who are you?" I ask curiously.

He doesn't answer, but steps forward again and places his palm atop my head. Like before, everything goes black, but as I'm drifting off I hear the figure reply; "I am known by many names, but you may call me death."

So that's why I recognize him, I think sarcastically.


	3. A snake solves the problem

**Chapter 3**

**Thanks to all the people who added my story to their favorites so this chapter is for you guys **

_**Italics**_** = parselmouth**

I wake up and find myself lying in the forbidden forest. I sit up and immediately scan the area for threats so used to protecting myself now as I've been fighting for my life for the past 7 years and now it's not over yet. As I'm getting to my feet after reassuring myself that I'm safe. I hear a threatening hiss from the long grass to my right.

I turn quickly to face the sound and using my instincts I snap my fingers and watch a red and gold flame flicker between my fingers, focusing I bend and lengthen the flames until I am holding a fiery dagger. Huh that's what death was talking about when it mentioned elemental powers.

Focusing I realize that I can understand the hissing "_intruder"_ it hissed "_must defend self so can get away will not become prey"_

Relaxing I answered back "_not intruder friend"_ I heard a hiss of surprise and then the long grass parted to reveal a 8m long Boa Constrictor with bright emerald green scales with gold scales tracing patterns along its length.

"_Speaker"_ the snake hissed it sounded surprised and I'm pretty sure the snake was male.

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude but I was sent here to fulfill a task"_ I hissed

"_And what task would that be speaker" _the snake hissed back curiously

"_I to kill Voldemort" _I hissed back the snake reared back in shock then to my amazement started laughing. I stared at him stunned I didn't know snakes could laugh then I started to get angry. I let a growl rumble through my chest this caused the snake to finally stop laughing.

The snake slide closer to me and then raised himself up to my eye level, this snake has to be seriously strong to be able to do that I think absently. I watch the snake cautiously reminding myself that I am not sure whether it's just Nagini who sided with Voldemort or all snakes. The snake stared deep into my eyes almost as if it were looking for something and finding it letting out a hiss of approval, the snake bowed its head to me.

"_You have a good heart young speaker and are very powerful in magic from what I have seen for that I pledge you my loyalty and aid on your task to get rid of Voldemort"_ hissed the snake

"_But why did you laugh at me then?"_ I hiss back slightly stunned from the strange turn of events.

"_Master I didn't laugh at you I was laughing because I was so surprised that someone finally has enough courage to stand up to that bastard and his lapdog Nagini" _he hissed back

I was surprised when the snake literally spat Nagini's name like it was poison "_I hope you don't mind me asking but it sounds like you don't like Nagini can I ask why?" _I hiss curiously

"_Nagini thinks herself superior to her brothers and sisters because she has bonded with an heir of Slytherin and a parselmouth. But she does not see how corrupt he is or how he is corrupting her it's almost like a piece of him is inside her but that doesn't make sense master does it?" _ The snake hisses

"_Right first stop calling me master its Harry okay an secondly there is a piece of Voldemort in Nagini or more importantly a piece of Voldemort soul"_

At this information the snake flinched and then started swiping its tail along the ground in frantic anxious sweeps. "_You mean to tell me master I mean Harry that Nagini is a Horcrux" _the snake hissed worriedly

"_yeah that's exactually what I'm saying but I will have to tell you about it later as I need to figure out where I am spending the last 3 days of summer, and how I am going to be admitted to Hogwarts." _I hiss back

"_Well that is easy master I mean Harry lots of students are being admitted right now as we speak cause of Voldemort and everyone knows that Dumbledore is the only wizard he will not cross. All you have to do is send a letter to the school saying you want to attend because you think the school will be safer for you" He hisses intelligently_

I look at the snake and smile at him in thanks "_that's pretty clever and if I say I'm muggleborn instead of halfblood. I don't have to worry about people asking about my family or letters and things like that"_ I hiss "_but what about where I am going to stay till the term starts and buying school supplies I have no money"_ I hiss worriedly

"_Relax Harry" the snake hisses softly "time runs differently at Gringotts to stop people going back in time to steal stuff. So should have your vault from your time zone there and if not you could always try an inheritance test in case you own any vaults you don't know about" _the snake hisses soothingly

I relax at that and smile warmly at the Boa Constrictor lying on the grass "_alright then let's go to Gringotts then good thing I passed my apparition test"_ I hiss excitedly

"_Wait__one second Harry first we must complete the familiar bond to do this I will bite you and inject you with my venom and another substance which will neutralize the venom, doing this will enable me to find you wherever you are, And for you to sense whenever I am near. You_ also have to name me ok" the Boa hisses

I nod nervously my mind flashing to the last time a snake bit me and injected me with venom which was a Basilisk in my 2nd year at Hogwarts intent on killing me. I hold my arm out towards the snake and wait, the snake slides forward and licks my arm gently. Then without warning sinks it's fangs into my forearm. I wince but don't pull away and watch in wonder as an emerald green and gold tattoo slides its way up my arm. The tattoo is a tribal design of a snake which loops its way round my arm up my shoulder to my neck were the head is, fangs exposed like it's about to strike and the tail tip ending on the back of my hand.

When the tattoo is completed the snake pulls away retracting its fangs. I study the snake thoughtfully for a moment then grin coming up with a good name. "_What do you think about being called Sal after Salazar Slytherin" _I hiss softly

The snake thinks for a moment then hisses in pleasure "_I like it"_ Sal hisses

I grin at that and then bend down and after asking for the ok from Sal scooping him up so he can wrap himself around my waist and shoulders and with the telltale crack of apparition we were gone off to Gringotts.


	4. Rich or what

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks to all the people who is following this story and/or has added this story to their favorites. Special thanks to the two people who reviewed my story this chapter is for all you guys **

_**Italics =**_** parselmouth and communicating with thoughts (you'll understand when you read it)**

I apparated right onto the steps of Gringotts walking quickly I pass through the huge doors and approach a free goblin. "Good afternoon sir goblin" I say respectfully

The goblin looks up at me then peers at me more closely "come with me Mr Potter" he says. The goblin steps down from the desk and leads me to a huge office to wait.

"_Told you the goblins would know who you are" _Sal hissed smugly

"_No need to brag"_ I hissed back

Just then a goblin strode in and took a seat at the desk "Mr Potter may I ask what you are doing here in this time zone because I warn you now. If you are here to steal again than it will not work. Here your fame will not protect you"

"_You stole from Gringotts!" _Sal hissed laughingly

"_Yep tell you about it later_ "I hissed back quietly

"_Badass" _Sal hissed impressed

I struggled not to laugh at that as I figured it wouldn't be appropriate. "I am not here to steal but I came back to prevent the 2nd wizarding war to do this I'm back to kill Voldemort" again I think smirking inwardly I reply calmly.

Sal looks at me a confused look in his eyes and strangely I can tell what he is asking "_no point getting insulted about the thief comment since I am sort of one" _I hiss back softly

The goblin studied me for a long moment then nodded "so what can I do for you Mr Potter" He asked

"Can I take an inheritance test please" I ask politely

"Certainly Mr Potter" the goblin replies. He reaches into a drawer and pulls out a silver dagger and a piece of parchment_. _"Can you cut your palm for me and let 3 drops of blood drip onto the page" the goblin explains

I do as the goblin instructed as soon as the last drop of blood hit the parchment the blood sunk into the parchment, and then reappeared as words

Gryffindor vault

50 000000 in gallons, sickles and knuts

30 000000 precious jewels and metals

Assorted pieces of armor

Priceless books

Slytherin vault

50 000000 in gallons, sickles and knuts

30 000000 precious jewels and metals

Assorted priceless potions

Assorted priceless potion ingredients

Priceless books

Peverell vault

100 000000 in gallons, sickles and knuts

50 000000 precious jewels and metals

Assorted pieces of armor

Assorted priceless potions

Assorted priceless potion ingredients

Priceless books

I blink shocked by how much money I have. To be honest I'm not the only one as the goblin is staring at the papers in disbelief

" the Gryffindor and Slytherin vaults haven't been used in 50 generations as you-know- who isn't a descendent of Slytherin since his line was disinherited 20 generations ago and the Peverell vault hasn't been inherited since the brothers which was more than 40 generations ago" the goblin murmurs faintly But the goblin manages to pull himself together quickly. He summons another goblin and has him bring 3 boxes up.

While we are waiting for the boxes to arrive I ask "why is Potter and Black not on the inheritance"

Sal looks up at this and I can tell he is as interested as me.

"this is because that all the Potters and Blacks are still alive and I made sure that those two names wouldn't show up as your name would then show up on the head of houses updates, and you would be exposed and I get the sense that you don't want that. Also they would notice if money started disappearing from their vaults. So I will refrain from giving you a key to those vaults. But you have plenty of money in the other vaults you inherited" the goblin explained.

I smiled in thanks and nodded at the goblins logic. Just then a goblin walked carrying 3 wooden boxes. Each box had a house symbol on it. 1 had a roaring lion, 1 had a striking snake and the last box had the deathly hallows symbol on it. The goblin placed these boxes gently on the desk and walked back out.

The goblin at the desk opened each box and nested in velvet were a ring. A gold and ruby ring for Gryffindor, a silver and emerald ring for Slytherin and a platinum and sapphire ring for the Peverells. I pulled the rings on and felt as the rings resized to fit my fingers. I listened as the goblin explained that the Gryffindor ring will go warm when there is a curse placed on an object near me it will go warmer the closer to the object I get. The Slytherin ring will go warm when there is a potion in my food or drink it will go warmer the more lethal the potion is. And the Peverell ring will change color the gem will turn blacker when there is a person who means me harm or an untrustworthy person near me it will go darker the closer to the person I get.

I was then given 3 different keys as I was 17 I was of legal age to manage my own vaults. So I didn't need to worry about faking guardians or parents when I went to Hogwarts. I was then taken down to visit my vaults I grin at the speed of the carts and laugh at Sal's hisses of delight

"_Enjoying yourself Sal"_ I hiss

"_Yes I never went this fast before I like it"_ Sal hisses back excitedly

The first vault we go to is the Gryffindor vault. The goblin runs its nail down the iron door I hear the click and slide of the door unlocking and watch as the door swings open.

I stare in awe at the huge piles of treasure that lay before me. I step through the door and start looking through it. The goblin hands me a dark brown dragon hide bag after explaining it can hold a huge amount of items without the bag becoming heavy.

I sift through the items and place a few books on DADA, transfiguration, archery and sword fighting. I also place a handsome bow and quiver full of arrows in the bag as well as a couple of jeweled and silver daggers.

As I'm about to leave Sal slips off my shoulders and winds his way around the treasure"_Harry look at this_" Sal hisses excitedly.

I follow Sal's voice until I find him in front of a clothes manikin. On the manikin are black dragon hide trousers and a jacket I reached out and touched the jacket. The hide was soft and supple and I could tell that it would be very easy to move around in. underneath the manikin is a pair of black dragon hide boots.

"_This is great Sal to go after deatheaters and Tom in this as dragon hide is resistant to most spells but I still need a mask to cover my identity, as I don't want people asking me awkward questions_ "I hiss

"_There might be a mask in the other vaults Harry_" Sal hissed back

I nod at that and grab the jacket, trousers and boots and put them into my bag and slung the bag onto my shoulder I then scooped up Sal and waited till he had wrapped himself securely around me and then walked out to the next vault which was Slytherin's vault.

From this vault I chose a couple of healing potions and I even found a vial of liquid luck. I also place a few books on potions, healing and politics into my bag. Sal then pointed out a mask resting on a pile of diamonds. The mask was Venetian in style and was silver with emeralds outlining the eyes. I grin at Sal in thanks and carefully place the mask in my bag.

Finally we head to the Peverell vault to get there we travel deeper underground in the cart. The door to this vault was much larger than the others and it sounded like it had a lot more security. As the door swung open Sal started hissing in warning his eyes staring into the vault.

"_What is it Sal what's wrong"_ I hiss worriedly

"_There is a living creature in the vault master smells like fire"_ Sal hissed back I quickly pull my wand out and take a defensive stance.

"What's going on the goblin" asks from behind me.

"There is something living in the vault sir goblin" I answered back quietly.

Before the goblin can say anything a burst of silver flames lights up the vault. There sitting on a mountain of treasure is a phoenix but this phoenix is different from Fawkes the phoenix I know. As were as Fawkes was a scarlet bird with gold tail feathers, talons and beak. This phoenix is a dazzling white bird with silver tail feathers, talons and beak.

As soon as my eyes meet the intelligent gaze of the phoenix I feel a connection snap into place between us.

"_Hello master" _a voice says in my head the voice is distinctly female and clear like a bell.

The phoenix spreads its wings and glides down to land on my shoulder. Me and Sal blink stunned until a soft laugh in my head pulls me out of it cautiously I reach out to the connection I feel between me and the phoenix

And ask _"I'm sorry but who are you and why did you call me master_"

"_You may call me Yue and I called you master because I have chosen to bond with you. I have waited a long time for a descendent of the third brother to be worthy of me and the bond we will share_" the phoenix replied softly.

I bite my lip conflicted on one hand it would be cool to have a phoenix as a familiar but on the other hand I already have Sal

"_But Yue what about Sal_" I ask worriedly

Sal hisses softly at that and rubs its head against my cheek "_Harry you can have more than one familiar most don't as they are not powerful enough but some are" _Sal hisses soothingly "_but you might not want to have Yue around when we go to Hogwarts at least not in front of people. Since phoenixes only bond with very powerful wizards and it will draw attention to you"_ Sal explained

I nod at that logic then softly run my hand down Yue's back I make sure Yue is ok with this since Sal and Yue can both understand each other because they are both my familiar's Yue was able to understand Sal's request and she agreed with Sal on that.

I take a quick look around the vault and put a couple of books on animagi and magical creatures in my bag. Yue flies of then comes back a second later with a vial clutched in her talons. She gives it to me and I look at her questionably. She explains that the potion will repair my eyesight so I won't need glasses. I smile in thanks at Yue and slip the potion into my bag it will be nice not to have that disadvantage in a fight and thinking about it I look too much like my dad with glasses.

Finally I just need money as I lean down to scoop some into my money bag the goblin interrupts by explaining about a credit card that I could use instead. The card can be used in wizard and muggle shops and the money will come straight out of my vaults.

I thank the goblin for the information and one crazy cart ride later I am standing outside of Gringotts. Yue has already flashed to the Leaky cauldron were I will spend the last two days of summer.

I head to the Leaky cauldron pay for the room and head upstairs to said room. I have just enough time to settle Sal at the end of the bed and take the eyesight potion before falling into bed; I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. 


	5. Looking in London

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks to all the people who added this story to their favorites and/or following this story**

**This story is for you guys **

**Special thanks to RandomAsRainbows and patheticboneslover for reviewing my story**

**RandomAsRainbows to answer your question Death has let Harry keep his memories to help him prevent the 2****nd**** wizarding war but as soon as he goes back to his own time will he lose his memories as in that time he wouldn't have done any of those things sorry for confusing you hope this makes things clearer **

_**Italics= **_**parseltongue and speaking through familiar bond **

I woke up to sunlight streaming in through the window and Yue perched atop the cupboard giving me an amused look. I glance down at the end of the bed to see Sal curled up still asleep I smile at that

"_Looks like the eyesight potion worked Harry_" Yue murmurs

I blink then reach up to realize that I don't have my glasses on and that I can see perfectly I grin and then roll out of bed to get washed and dressed. By that time Sal is awake

"_Morning Harry_" Sal hissed "_what are you doing today_?"

"_I think I might go out to muggle London and explore a bit and I need to get new clothes as well since I'm tired of having to wear Dudley's old clothes" _I reply

"_Don't forget Harry you need to write a letter to Dumbledore asking to go to Hogwarts_" Yue reminds me

"_Oh yeah thanks Yue for reminding me I'll write a letter and send it off before I head into London_" I reply

I say goodbye to Sal and Yue and then walk out of my room and head for the pub for breakfast. Half an hour later and I've visited a shop for parchment, quills and ink. I have written the letter and visited the post office to hire an owl to deliver it. I step out of the Leaky Cauldron into muggle London I stroll along the high street dipping into promising shops along the way. Soon I have a couple pairs of skinny jeans in black and gray, several pairs of ripped and faded blue jeans, a load of shirts and t-shirts, a pair of black converses and a silver studded belt. By now I was pretty worn down with bags so I decided to head back to the Leaky Cauldron to drop things of and see if Dumbledore had replied to my letter. As I'm heading back I see a music shop tucked in between two big shops probley why I missed it and head inside.

The shop is full of instruments but I immediately walk straight to the back of the shop where I can see the guitars are. I study the guitars debating whether or not to get one I started to play when I was 6 years old it was another of Dudley's phases. He'd seen something on TV about rock stars and the next day 2 new guitars were presented to him an acoustic and an electric. Anyway I'd been in the garden recovering from the beating that morning and Dudley came out and tried to play. Of course he was rubbish at it but he'd only been learning for a week so then Dudley got angry and ended up throwing the guitar into the bushes and walking off. I had crept closer to it making sure Vernon wasn't nearby and picked it up I ran my fingers over the strings listening to the notes thrumming in the air around me. I liked how it sounded so I put it back down were it was and waited. Pretty soon 3 days later to be precise Dudley had dumped both guitars in his spare bedroom another 2 things to add to his broken cast off toys. And I started teaching myself how to play guitar from there within 2 months I had taught myself all the chords and 1 month after that I could play songs from memory. After I went to Hogwarts I couldn't play as much but I played all summer and even wrote my own songs. I found it helped relax me and with Voldemort after me and living with the Dursleys it helped al lot. I finally decided to buy them I bought a fine cherry wood acoustic and a scarlet eclectic with silver lightening patterns over it.

When I at last got back to the Leaky Cauldron I found out Dumbledore had written back to me and said it was fine that I join 7th year. Inside the envelope I also found a ticket for the Hogwarts express I tuck the ticket into my wallet so it wouldn't get lost. Just then Yue flashes in calling out desperately

"_Harry Voldemort and his deatheaters are attacking Diagon Alley_!"


	6. Trouble in Diagon alley

**Chapter 6**

**Thanks to all the people who added this story to their favorites and/or following this story**

**This story is for you guys **

_**Italics= **_**parseltongue and speaking through familiar bond **

Moving quickly I strip my clothes off and pull on the dragon hide trousers, a t-shirt, the dragon hide jacket and the boots. While I'm doing this Yue is casting protection spells on me and Sal is in my bag pulling out my weapons. I tuck the daggers into my boots, slung my quiver and bow across my back, grab my wand and finally place the mask over my face.

"_Sal wait here_" I order

"_Fine master I will get the healing potions ready_" Sal hisses

I smile at Sal in thanks then and then Yue flashes us to the site where Voldemort and his deatheaters are. The street looks like it's been torn apart. I move quickly but carefully making sure to watch my back Yue flies ahead and I follow her. Soon I hear laughing and taunting accompanied by the sound of sobbing and screaming.

I find the deatheaters have circled a witch and her daughter they watch as Voldemort performs the cruitas curse on the little girl. I snarl at that in disgust and rage. I don't seem to realize my wings have unfurled a 6 meter wingspan of black feathers edged in gold.

Hey Tom didn't the orphanage ever teach you to pick on people your own size" I call out angrily

Tom's head snaps up to face me his whole frame radiating intense anger.


	7. Avenging angel or pissed off wizard

**Chapter 7**

**Thanks to all the people who added this story to their favorites and/or following this story special thanks to everyone who reviewed**

**This story is for you guys **

_**Italics= **_**parseltongue and speaking through familiar bond **

**Captured witch's POV**

"Hey Tom didn't the orphanage ever teach you to pick on people your own size"

I look up blinking away my tears for my poor baby girl and look at a man no not a man an avenging angel. I see his wings held threateningly out to his sides the wings midnight black edged in gold. On his face is a strange silver mask with green stones outlining the eyes this only seems to highlight his own green eyes which are blazing with anger and disgust as he looks at he-who-must-not-be-named.

He-who-must-not-be-named head snaps up and he glares at the angel he finally releases my darling daughter from the curse were she lays gasping. I rip my way free of my captors and launch myself at my daughter wrapping her in a protective embrace.

One of the deatheaters steps forward his wand raised but before he can blink a stupify puts him flat on his back and that's all it takes soon the air is thick with curses above were me and my daughter lay clinging to each other. But the angel seems to be holding his own weaving, flipping, ducking, and rolling his way out of aim of the curses all the while sending out his own spells with deadly accuracy.

The deatheaters are dropping like flies and he-who-must-not-be-named seems to realise this since he strides forward and shoots out the killing curse. The angel lets out a blast of power that knocks all the deatheaters off their feet and shoots off the expelliarmus spell. The spells collide and gold light erupts from the joined spells.

I hear a lot of pops of apparition and Albus Dumbledore is there as well as several order members. I see the awe cross their faces and i look back to see the angel's spell overpowering you-know-who's spell with a roar of outrage you-know-who is overpowered. He then quickly disappears into smoke and flies off. I blink shocked when the angel shouts

"Get back here you fucking coward" But you-know-who doesn't come back.

The angel then strides over to me and my daughter who i am still hugging to my chest. He kneels beside me and looks at me and my daughter with concern in his glowing green eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asks softly

"yes" i croak suddenly the tears of gratitude take over "thank you thank you" i chant

I see my daughter peering up at him and he smiles gently at her. My baby girl smiles back shyly then glances at his wings a look of wonder on her face. The angel chuckles softly and pulls a feather lose from his wings holding it out for her. My darling girl reaches out and takes it wonderingly.

"Thank you" I hear her whisper and I hug her closer.

The angel then stands up and strides over to Albus Dumbledore who i can see is waiting patiently to talk to the angel.

"Myself and the order thank you for your help tonight but can i ask who you are" Dumbledore asks seriously

I can't answer that I'm sorry" the angel replies calmly "but know that the order has my support and I will fight with you against Voldemort"

I flinch at you-know-who's name and feel my daughter flinch also. Behind the two powerful figures i see the order members rounding up a huge number of deatheaters. My attention quickly turns back to Albus Dumbledore as he asks

"But how do we contact you"

"Fawkes will find me" the angel answers confidently

I have no idea who Fakes is but Albus Dumbledore seemed to know who he spoke of. The angel stepped away from Albus Dumbledore and a white phoenix suddenly landed on his arm with a flash of silver flames the angel and phoenix were gone.


	8. Meeting mum

**Chapter 8**

**Thanks to all the people who added this story to their favorites and/or following this story special thanks to everyone who reviewed my story**

**This story is for you guys **

**Italics = parselmouth and communicating with thoughts**

A flash of flames signaled our arrival back at my room in the Leaky Cauldron from there I collapsed exhausted onto my bed. I retracted my wings only now realizing they had been on display and grin when I remember the flash of fear and disbelief in Tom's eyes when I overpowered him.

"_Harry are you ok?"_ Sal hissed worriedly

"_I'm fine Sal just tired_" I hiss back soothingly

Groaning I roll out of bed and strip off my battle gear I store it carefully in my bag, grab a quick shower and jump into bed. I laugh when Sal curls himself up on my stomach refusing to move from that spot. I close my eyes and fall asleep almost instantly.

I wake slowly the next morning to find Yue and Sal peering worriedly at me.

"_What?"_ I ask

"_You have been asleep for 26 hours_" Yue exclaims

"_What!_" I gasp sitting up quickly

"_We think you slept so long to replenish your magical core the time travel plus jumping into battle right after drained you so you slept to make it quicker to replenish it_" Sal explains soothingly

"_But don't worry about that now you've got to get your school supplies a list came while you were asleep_" Yue says

"_Right then_" I reply

Swearing at how much time I've wasted I jump in then out the shower and get dressed quickly in grey skinny jeans, a white Falling in reverse t-shirt and my black dragon hide boots. I also pull on my dragon hide jacket after charming it a silvery grey colour I shove a couple of silver daggers in my boots and slip my wand into my back pocket, grinning when I remember the conversation between mad-eye and Tonks. I grab my credit card and slip out my room to head down for breakfast.

After breakfast I go to madame Malkins for school robes, I then head to a shop for parchment, ink and quills. After lunch I then head to Knockturn Alley I'm careful to make sure no e sees me and I buy a lock witch needs a voice password. I quickly head back to Diagon alley and get my potions ingredients.

I dropped all my things off in my and finally head to Florish and Blotts to buy all my school books. I went in and grabbed all the books I would need and payed for them. But as I was walking out I accidently knocked over a girl coming in.

"Really Potter can't you pay attention to where you're going!" she snarled

I blink dumbstruck what are the chances of bumping into her on the street because sitting before me is my mother right good impression I chant to myself Lily looked up at me with emerald green eyes that instantly filled with apology once she noticed she didn't know me.

"OH I'm sorry!" Lily gasped "I thought you were someone I know" Lily explained abashed

I smile at her and reply "no I should be sorry didn't mean to knock you over"

I hold my hand out to help her up Lily takes it and I pull her to her feet.

"I don't think I seen you around here before?" Lily asks

"I'm new round here used to live up in north Wales came here to start at Hogwarts as safer to be close to Dumbledore" I lie easily

"Oh are you muggle born as well?" Lily asks

"Yep" I reply "do you go to Hogwarts" I ask innocently

"Yeah I'm starting my 7th year there I'm Lily by the way Lily Evens" Lily replies

I smile "I'm Harry Shadow" I answer

I decided to go with two names I answer to this way I won't forget my name.

"I'm starting 7th year as well" I say smiling "is Hogwarts a good school?" I ask innocently

"Oh it's the best!" Lily says excitedly

For the next 3 hours me and Lily walk round Diagon alley chatting about what Hogwarts is like, the professors, the lessons I have Lily in fits of laughter when I tell her an edited version of blowing up my aunt, how I became friends with Hermione and baby Norbert. We finally depart after promises to look for each other on the train.

I walk back to my room and see laying on the bed my invisibility cloak, the sword of Gryffindor and the Marauders map.

"_Sal who are these from?"_ I ask scanning the room for the culprit

"_they just appeared here Harry but I sense no dark magic from the objects so to guess I'd say whoever sent you here to complete the task sent these to help_" Sal hisses calmly.

I smile at him in thanks then Yue flashed in with a trunk for me since I didn't have enough time to get one. She set it by my bed and flew over to land on my shoulder I stroke her softly in thanks then get busy packing. The trunk has lots of compartments and also a hidden compartment I place all my books in one compartment, my clothes in another, all my potion ingredients and potions in another compartment. In the hidden compartment I place the sword, map and cloak as well as my battle gear, mask and all my weapons. I shut that compartment and finally place my electric guitar on top I close the lid and move my trunk and acoustic guitar over to the door ready to take down tomorrow. I quickly get ready for bed and crawl in I fall asleep almost instantly.


	9. Hogwarts express

**Chapter 9**

**Thanks to all the people who is following this story and/ or has added this story to their favourites special thanks to all the people who reviewed this story **

**So this chapter is for you guys **

The next morning is a rush of checking I have everything, shower, getting dressed and having breakfast. After breakfast I head up to my room to collect my trunk and Sal I shrink my trunk and tuck it into my pocket, while Sal wraps himself around my waist and shoulders. I cast a notice-me-not charm on him as it would draw attention if I walked down the street with a boa constrictor wrapped round me. I slung my acoustic guitar across my back and head off the Kings cross station.

I walk quickly to make sure I get there on time smiling at Sal as he looks about him curiously. When I reach the station I realise that maybe I walked a bit too quickly since when I got there I realised I still had an hour left before I had to board the train.

Moving to a free bench in between platforms 9 and 10 I decided to buss for awhile. I pull my guitar off my back and sit down on the bench crossing my legs beneath me. Strumming a few chords to warm up I start playing after placing a handkerchief in front of me to collect money. I don't need the money but it's a good judge of how well I'm playing as the more money I make the better my playing is. I start off with playing don't stop believing I join in with my voice after the starting chords. I never used to sing but since Hogwarts and Voldemort I found it was a good release for my emotions.

I finish the song and see that I have attracted quite a crowd I move onto the next song every rose has its thorns. After that song I move onto one of my own songs light in the tunnel 40 minutes later of playing different songs, I stand up scoop up the money and then sweep a bow to the crowd causing a round of applause which makes me blush slightly damn still not used to the attention.

I quickly weave my way through the platform leaning casually against the barrier before sliding through. I move through the groups of people on the platform jumping on the train and finding an empty compartment. I flop down on the seat after pulling off my guitar and placing Sal on the seat next to me. I lean back against the window trying to work the chords to a new song of mine. I'm distracted from my thoughts by a knock at the door and I look up to meet a pair of dark eyes.


	10. Maybe not a muggle then

**Chapter 10**

**I'm back anybody miss me :D sorry for not updating for a while I was busy doing GCSEs and then I was enjoying my freedom **

**Thanks to all the people who added this story to their favorites and/or following this story special thanks to everyone who reviewed my story**

**This story is for you guys **

**Italics = parselmouth and communicating with thoughts**

**Regulus's POV**

I stride after my mother and father to the barrier to platform 9 ¾ that separates the high magical folk from the disgusting muggles. So I've been taught by my family, if I'm honest to myself I don't know if I agree or not with my family. I know for certain my confident older brother doesn't with our family's opinions.

I look at him from out of the corner of my eye he lopes with a lazy grace beside me, causing many of the female population and quite a few males to stop and stare at him lustily. I sigh quietly it really isn't fair how easy Sirius finds things in life to his good grades to his many girlfriends and boyfriends, well maybe he doesn't find everything easily. I wince slightly remembering this summer and how Sirius's opinions led to our mother losing her temper. My handsome aristocratic features show no hint of the worry I hold for my brother. Maybe if I follow in our family's footsteps they will allow Sirius to carve his own path.

As we are weaving through the packed station I hear the most heavenly voice. I freeze and tilt my head listening more closely, the delicious voice is singing a song I have not heard before. Suddenly desperate to see who is singing I look round trying to pinpoint were the voice is coming from.

I see my brother is also listening then he takes off in a direction were the crowd is much thicker, without thought I follow completely missing the disapproving looks on my parents faces. I follow my brother closely as he weaves easily through the crowd, my brother stops at the edge of the crowd and gasps.

I come up next to him and focus on what Sirius is looking at I blink shocked James I think at first but then I realize no this isn't James as this man is leaner, with more defined cheekbones and were as James had hair which looked like a birds nest this man had messy silky midnight hair that made me think he had just been thoroughly shagged. I blush slightly at my train of thoughts merlin I have got to stop listening to Sirius I'm starting to think like him. Also this man had blazing emerald green eyes that were full of emotion and secrets it's like god took James features and polished them to bring out the shine. He can't be related to James though since there is only 3 Potters left since the rest were killed off by the dark lord's death eaters.

Myself reassured this stranger isn't related to the arrogant prat as Sev calls him I go back to gazing at him. God he's beautiful I freeze shocked with me I know that Sirius is bi and has had as many boyfriends as girlfriends but myself. I can imagine what my mother would say and winces slightly high male purebloods don't have relationships with other men. We are meant to marry a good pureblood girl and produce an heir I sneer at that realizing how little it appeals to me.

I jump when a hand lands on my shoulder I was so lost in my thoughts and studying the man I forgot my brother was standing next to me.

"Hey Reg didn't know that you would be interested to stare at a muggle" Sirius says snarkly

I school my features into a blank mask ignoring the flash of hurt at my brother's tone and roll my eyes at him "I'm not interested I was just curious who could sing that well" I reply well it's half true that statement which is saying something for a Slytherin.

"well that's good then because come summer holidays I'm gonna see if I can track down that beauty and have him" Sirius replies smirking

I try to ignore the wave of possessiveness and anger I feel at that statement "well good luck with that" I bit out. Then with one last lingering glance at the man I turned and went to find my parents.

A quarter of an hour later and I found myself trying to find an empty compartment. I curse my luck since the war started with the dark lord the Slytherins are not trusted. And now the rest of the school is isolating us they don't want anything to do with us. And what makes it worse is that I can't find Sev I became friends with him in my first year when I managed to stop my brother from cursing him. I peer through another compartment window and scowl when I see everyone either glare or flinch away. I can't sit with the Slytherins because they don't trust me since my brother is a Gryffindor and one of the Marauders who haven't stopped pranking the Slytherins since the day they formed.

Praying to Merlin I look through the last compartment window huh seemed like Merlin did hear me as there is only one person in there. I knock on the door and the person looks up holly shit it's the man who was playing at the station, huh I guess he's not a muggle after all. The man smiles at me and I can't help but smile back I slide open the door.

"Hi mind if I sit there?" I ask hesitantly

If he is like all the others all scared or suspicious of Slytherins I'm going to be severely disappointed. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief when the man simply smiled and nodded towards the seat opposite him.

"Don't think I have seen you before are you new to Hogwarts?" I ask curiously

"Yep I came from a school up in north Wales name Harry" the man replied

Remembering my manners I reply "my names Regulus Black" Harry smiles warmly at me and I try not to get lost in that smile

"Nice to meet you Regulus" Harry replies warmly.

He then begins plucking the strings of the instrument on his lap creating a gorgeous melody. Harry looks up face slightly sheepish

"Sorry forgot to ask you don't mind if I play" Harry asks

"No not at all" I reply

Harry goes back to playing and I listen interested I stare at the instrument curiously wondering what it's called

"Guitar"

"Pardon" I ask glancing up to see Harry watching me I blush slightly realizing that he probley caught me staring

"The instrument it's called a guitar or more specifically an acoustic guitar" Harry explains

I nod at that and flash him a smile in thanks. Just then Sev bursts into the compartment

"Regulus thank Merlin you're okay I been looking everywhere for you" he gasps dragging in lungfulls of air like he'd been running

"What the hell Sev! What's going on what's wrong?" I ask worriedly

"Nothing that bastard James must have tricked me again said he'd caught you and left you tied up somewhere" Sev explains with a pissed off look on his face

"Who's James?" Harry asks

Causing Sev to whip round having not noticed Harry before I could see the shock on Sev's face as he saw how alike Harry looked to James. But I could already tell that Harry would never do half the stuff James and his crew has done. Eventually Sev answers though he is staring at Harry with a suspicious look on his face.

"James is an arrogant who has made it his mission in life to make my life a living hell"

The compartment was thick with tension after that until Harry breaks it by saying

"He sounds like a prat"

This announcement causes me and Sev to start laughing after that Sev seems to warm up to Harry as we talk about the other students and ways to prank James and his crew back. Harry had an impressive amount of ideas for that. But Sev really warmed up to Harry when Sev noticed Harry's guitar leaning against the wall.

"Is that your acoustic?" Sev asks Harry excitedly

"Yep" Harry replies grinning "do you play?" Harry asks

"Yeah but my guitar isn't as nice as that one" Sev replies

I watch with a grin as Harry holds his guitar out to Sev and Sev takes it carefully an awed look on his face.

I chuckle "damn Sev it looks like you're going to orgasm or something I now proclaim thee man and guitar".

Harry laughed at that and I ducked out of the way grinning when Sev took a swing at me with the guitar

"Oy don't damage the guitar" Harry mock growled

"And what about my beautiful face" I ask pouting at him playfully

"Wait hold up beautiful" Sev asks smirking

I flipped him the finger at that to see Harry flash me a sly smile

"The damage will probley improve your face cause to be honest you can't get any worse" Harry teased

"You basted!" I cry out dramatically

While Sev collapsed with laughter on the seat, I watch Sev and Harry high-five while I glared at them.

Then I saw the door slide open and 4 shadows fell across our compartment I saw Sev's face pale slightly and I thought oh shit!


	11. A sexy stranger

**Chapter 11**

**Thanks to all the people who added this story to their favorites and/or following this story special thanks to everyone who reviewed my story**

**Also thanks to RandomAsRainbows for your lovely review **

**This story is for you guys **

**Italics = parselmouth and communicating with thoughts**

**Sirius's POV**

I went to find the Marauders as soon as I and my family reached the platform. As I wasn't in the mood to watch my parents fuss over my brother and completely ignore me, apart from threats of what will happen if I get in trouble this year. I don't think I can put up with my family much longer and Prongs did say I could live with him when my family got too much. Maybe I'll move out as soon as I turn 17 that way I'm of age and my parents can't drag me back to that house I can't call it home because it never was.

I saw Prongs first who was talking to Snivilus I don't know what Prongs was saying but Snivilus seemed pretty angry and worried. I watch Snivilus pull out his wand but quick as a flash Prongs disarmed him quickening my pace I approach Prongs and Snivilus.

"Ok Prongs?" I ask

"Yeah I'll be fine as soon as Snivilus gets outta my sight" Prongs replied lazily

Prongs turned and chucked Snivilus's wand down the train's corridor Snape flashed James a murderous look then stalked off down the corridor picking up his wand on the way.

"How's home life Pads you alright?" Prongs asks in concern

I narrow my eyes at him bastard he knows I don't like any mention of my family and how shit it is. I cover up how uncomfortable I feel with a joke

"Well seeing as I'm still alive and my dear old mum isn't smiling I'm fine"

Prongs snorts at that "come on then Pads Mooney and Wormtail are in this compartment here"

I follow Prongs as he leads me to a compartment a little way down the corridor I step inside and grin at the familiar sight. Wormtail is sitting in the corner stuffing his face and Mooney is curled up reading a book.

"Padfoot!" Wormtail squealed spraying food I snort at that then start laughing at the Mooney's disgusted expression

"Wormtail that was disgusting" Mooney sniffs

"What's wrong Mooney scared of a little food" Prongs teased

"I'm not scared but when it's spat round the compartment" Mooney growls

I grin at that and flop down on the seat next to Prongs and watch with amusement the argument between Mooney and Prongs.

"And what about that potions essay you said you would do now you're just going to be copying mine" Mooney demanded

"I thought we were arguing about the proper way to eat food not homework" Prongs whines

I snickered at that but decided to change the subject before Mooney started on me "hey Prongs you know who I haven't pranked yet" I say

"Snivilus!" Prongs answers flashing me a wicked grin

"Right let's go!" I say jumping up me and Prongs move to the door with Wormtail trailing after us.

Mooney sighs dramatically then gets up "someone has got to stop you from going too far" Mooney mutters

I follow Prongs as he leads the way out of the compartment and down the corridor; we quickly check all the compartments till we get to the last one. We hear a burst of laughter erupt from behind the door and I raise my eyebrow at that as the only time I really heard Snivilus laugh was when he was friends with Lily oh shit!. I see Prongs face and know he has reached the same conclusion I pull open the door and we all step inside.

I look round Lily isn't there but shit the sexy stranger from the station is I look at him sprawled in is seat, his bright emerald eye sparking with laughter. Damn if I'd known he was going to Hogwarts I would have talked to him sooner man am I glad he isn't a muggle. I watch Prongs spare the guy a glance I know Prongs enough to recognize the slight shock in his eyes, then he came to the same conclusion I did that this guy couldn't be related to him, and it's just a weird coincident they look so similar. Anyway the stranger is better looking than Prongs which is definitely going to piss him off. Then Prongs focused his glare on Snivilus

"What's so funny Snivilus?" Prongs drawls

"None of your business so why don't you fuck off" Snivilus spat

"Oh now that's not polite" Prongs mock sighs "looks like I'm going to have to teach you some manners" Prongs growls.

I watch Snivilus whip his wand out **(guys heads out the gutter seriously! ****)** to defend himself but Prongs disarmed him a second later. I watch Prongs casts a hex at Snivilus while I quickly disarm my brother. Before the hex can reach Snivilus a shield charm erupts between the two and I feel my wand ripped from my hand as I am disarmed. I look round and notice the guy standing with mine and Prongs wands in his hand. Before me or Prongs can blink he summons Snivilus's and Reg's wands off us and hands it to them.

"What is your problem" he growls

"Well since Snivilus is a greasy git" Prongs starts

But he's cut off when the guy stalks forward at that a pissed off look on his face "what the fuck has he done to you?" he asks fixing on Prongs with blazing eyes

"Well they're snakes and they are going to join Moldyshorts as soon as they can" I answer like it should be obvious

The guy threw his head back and groans at that in annoyance "seriously you actually believe that shit I can't believe the light is still spouting that crap" says incredulously

"What do you mean?" Mooney asks

"I mean just because Voldemort was a snake that all snakes will follow him bullshit" the guy snorted

"You said his name!" Prongs says I and can tell he is impressed as was I

"Course I did fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself" the guy replies flippantly

"That's actually an interesting theory" Mooney replies impressed

"Do you really believe that all Slytherins aren't evil" Regulus asks hopefully I noticed Snivilus paying special attention to the answer.

"Sure people only think that because Slytherins are to sly and clever to be caught outright helping thus avoiding attention from the death munchers" the guy explains

I and Prongs both laugh at that "Death munchers" we both ask grinning

"Yep death munchers I think it fits anyway you called Voldemort Moldyshorts so you can't talk" the guy replies smiling

"Names Sirius" I reply flashing him a cheeky grin

The guy grins at me and I feel myself getting weak kneed damn he is fucking gorgeous

"Harry Shadow" the guy replies

"Prongs shoves me to the side "and I'm James Potter and this is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew" Prongs replies cheerfully indicating Mooney then Wormtail.

I notice Harry tense when Wormtail was mentioned "nice to meet you" Harry says smiling at Mooney

I frown why was Harry ignoring Wormtail me and Prongs share a glance then grin at each other looks like we got something to keep us entertained find out as much as we can about Harry Shadow.

Just then we hear the announcement saying to get changed and will be arriving at Hogsmead in 5 minutes hearing this Harry tosses me and Prongs back our wands

"Right we'll be off see you Harry in 5 minutes expect you'll be in Gryffindor with us" Prongs says.

All of us begin to move but Harry stops us with "well aren't you going to apologize then" Harry asks lightly but I can hear the command in the tone

"What why!?" I ask Harry rolls his eyes at that and I'm begging to get angry

"well you came in here and started firing hexes and from what I can tell you have been bullying Sev for a while and Sirius your own brother how can you treat him that way just because he's a Slytherin" Harry says firmly.

I can see out the corner of my eye that my brother and Snivilus are paying close attention to what is happening and they both had a look of respect on their face wow didn't think it was possible for snakes to feel respect.

"We're not apologizing why should we! And Snivilus called Lily a mudblood" Prongs shouts

"I apologized for that but Lily wouldn't forgive me" Snivilus snarls jumping up

I saw Prongs take a threatening step towards Snivilus but then Harry was there stepping protectively in front of Snivilus. I flinch slightly when I saw the look of cold fury on his face

"Until you apologize I'm not gonna hang round with you and stay the hell away from my friends" Harry hissed

I saw Reg and Snivilus both smirk at that and that pissed me off why the hell were they better than us the Marauders

"guys come on" Mooney replies softly he grabs mine and Prongs by the arm and pulled us out of the compartment the last thing I saw was a pair of betrayed emerald eyes gazing back at me before the door slid back into place with a slam.

**Yes I know Harry doesn't get on with the Marauders at first but they still need to mature first and don't worry they will become friends it's just going to be a bumpy ride to get there **

**Hope you enjoyed it please review (hint: the more reviews I get the quicker I update ****)**


	12. The rightful house

**Chapter 12**

**Thanks to all the people who added this story to their favorites and/or following this story special thanks to everyone who reviewed my story**

**This story is for you guys **

**Italics = parselmouth and communicating with thoughts**

**Harry's POV**

Shit I'm so pissed off I didn't think the Marauders were that immature when they were young. It's not even like I asked them to do anything hard all I did was ask them to apologize.

"Hey you ok?" Regulus murmurs

"Yeah I'm fine just surprised how much of a prat they were" I reply

Severus laughed outright at that "now you know how I feel" he replies grinning

I shiver when the cold wind whips across my face at the moment me; Regulus and Sev are waiting for a carriage to take us to Hogwarts. Not too far away I notice the Marauders fooling about well Sirius and my dad James I correct myself man that would be awkward if I called him dad. It's amazing seeing the Marauders all together they look so happy not bothered by war and betrayal, I will make sure that Peter doesn't betray them this time round.

I notice that the carriages are still drawn by Thestrals I distract myself from the cold by wandering up to them and running my hand down one of the pair's dark neck. It whickers at that and flaps its huge skeletal wings in delight.

"What are you doing Shadow"

I look up and see my father James I correct myself glaring at me a sneer on his face odd that he reminds me of Malfoy I smirk imagining James's reaction to being compared to a Slytherin.

"Stroking a thestral" I reply flippantly

I notice a lot of people back away from me and where I am standing

"A thestral you can see it only dark wizards can see thestrals" James replies shooting me a suspicious angry look

Before I can answer a tiny girl pipes up "I'm not a dark wizard I can see them. I didn't know what they were" she whimpered wrapping her arms around herself

"You're not dark Lucinda it's just superstitious nonsense" Remus replies patting the trembling girl on the shoulder and giving James and annoyed angry look

"Like one of our lions will be dark" Sirius replies rolling his eyes

I bite my lip at that torn between wanting to laugh in his face at his naivety or cry at the unfairness of it all. They just have no idea what will happen to change their views and the rat is standing right next to them. I stifle a growl ignoring the urge to pounce on him and claw him to shreds.

"_Easy Harry remember that he hasn't betrayed them yet he still has a chance to redeem himself" _Sal hissed soothingly from where he was wrapped round my waist and shoulders a powerful concealment charm hiding him from others eyes.

Thank god the notice-me-not charm lasted so long I almost had a panic attack when Regulus and Sev came into the compartment. Fortunately they didn't sit on Sal so I was able to quickly pull Sal onto my lap and he stayed there for the rest of the journey hidden from view under concealment charms.

I breathe deeply calming myself than hiss a soft thanks to Sal. I drag my eyes away from Wormtail noting with satisfaction that he is trembling slightly.

I turn my attention to the girl who spoke Lucinda was it "we can only see them because we have witnessed death" I explain softly

The girl's eyes fill with tears at that and Remus wraps an arm round her. All the lions present glare at me

"What would you prefer she carrying on thinking she's going dark because she can see them" I snap.

"Who did you see die?" Sirius asks curiously

I grin when Remus whacks him in the back of the head for that now that's familiar some things never change. I notice Lucinda staring curiously at me and I sigh quietly, damn looks like I'm going to have to tell them

"I saw my friend, godfather and mentor killed" I answer I hear shocked gasps at that

"You've seen 3 people close to you die" Lucinda gasps she runs forward and wraps her arms round me

I laugh softly at that "I'm fine Lucinda" I say I notice people giving me disbelieving looks "what I am why does no one believe me when I say that" I exclaim

"Maybe because it's obvious you're lying" Regulus remarks wandering over

I roll my eyes at that and then narrow my eyes at the group of people "I don't want any pity ok if any of you try I'll kick your ass" I warn

"Like you could beat us up" James snorts

I stare at him and smirk "well I'll make sure to try but don't blame me when I beat the shit out of you"

Sev grins at that "Harry I think I love you" he jokes

"Nope sorry not my type" I tease strangely I notice Regulus and Sirius glaring at Sev hmm strange

When we finally get to Hogwarts I have to go with the rest of the newcomers, luckily Sal was right and there were other people who had moved from other schools. So it wasn't just me and a group of first years. Mcgonagall came and did her speech I hide a grin hmm it hasn't changed since I came here and we were led into the great hall.

I sighed yep I'm finally home this is what it's supposed to be like the long tables, the house banners, the gold plates and goblets and Dumbledore thank god still alive I still need to be careful around him as if he knew who I was he would use no matter what happens to me he has done it before I muse strengthening my occulmacy shields.

"_Whoa this is amazing" _Sal hissed

I laugh softly at that "_I know now shut otherwise you're going to get caught" _

Sal settled into grumbles and we stopped in front of the stool were the sorting hat was sat. We listened to the hat sing yep another foreshadowing song and then professor Mcgonagall started sorting. Finally it came to my turn I strode up to the stool and sat down, the last thing I saw before the hat was placed on my head was the hall of students staring curiously at me.

"_Well well Mr Potter we meet again" _a voice said

"_You remember me" _I ask startled

"_course I do I remember every student I sort you turned out to be the most challenging to sort" _it said_ "now are you going to argue with me again or can I put you in your rightful house"_

"_May as well put me in my rightful house" _I reply wryly

"SLYTHERIN" the hat calls out

The table on the far left explodes into clapping but I notice that the Gryffindors are now staring at me suspiciously and the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables was staring at me in slight fear. I roll my eyes in exasperation

"_Ridiculous seems like they are all judgmental sheep" _I hiss to Sal annoyed

"Harry Shadow I thought we agreed to meet on the train" a voice demanded

"_Spoke too_ soon" Sal hissed laughingly

I spin round and grin at Lily "you sounded scarily like Hermione there"

Lily smiles at that and runs up to me and jumps into my outstretched arms I spin her round laughing when she squeals then I set her on her feet.

"I'm sorry just I met some people on the train and they were really nice then I met a guy who was a complete prat and insulted my two new friends and I suppose I forgot" I explain

I look at Lily with wide apologetic eyes "now that's not fair you're going to make me feel horrible then I'm going to have to forgive you" Lily whines pouting at me and I can't help but laugh

"Oy Lilyflower will you go out with me?" James calls from the Gryffindor table

"No!" Lily replies sounding bored like this was a regular occurrence

"Shit it's prat number 1" I grumble

Lily laughs at that "well at least you're not another fan thank god" Lily says smiling

"Right better go and sit at my table see you tomorrow Lily" I say smiling

"Yes definitely I better see you tomorrow otherwise I'm going to hunt you down" Lily jokes

I laugh wave goodbye then walk over to the Slytherin table dropping into a seat beside Sev

"How do you know Lily?" Sev demands as soon as I drop into a seat beside him

"I met her in Diagon alley she's really nice" I answer

"Why do you know her?" I ask innocently

"She was my childhood friend" Sev finally answers

"Was?" I ask

"Stupidly I called her a mudblood in 5th year and she ended our friendship" Sev answers sadly

"She shouldn't end a friendship just because of a word" I grumble "Sev I promise I will help you get your friend back" I promise

"Really?" Sev asks hopefully

"Yep" I grin

We spend the rest of the feast discussing how to fix the friendship. When me and Sev go to leave the hall I'm blocked by James

"What are you doing with Lily she's mine" James growls

"More than you it seems" I smirk I hear Sev snicker at that "and Lily isn't some possession" I snarl

"Too right Harry" Lily says striding over

"Why Potter do you keep asking me out can't you find someone else?" Lily asks hopefully

"Nope Lilyflower you're the only girl for me lucky you" James grins

I glance to my left and see the disgusted look on Sev's face "lucky" he gasps

Me and Lily share a look then burst out laughing James growls and stalks off at that thinking we're laughing at him. We finally stop laughing and I notice Sev has a sad hopeful look on his face as he gazes at Lily

"Hi Lily" Sev says softly

As quick as lightning a cold mask slides into place on her face "hi Snape" she replies stiffly I notice Sev flinch at that and growl softly

"Come on Sev you still need to show me the common room" I say softly wrapping an arm round him just before me and Sev disappear round the corner I meet Lily's eyes and say

"Lily sticks and stones remember that"

**For those of you have no idea what I'm talking about sticks and stones is a quote it is: sticks and stones may break my bones but names will never hurt me**


	13. Planning pranks

**Chapter 13**

**Thanks to all the people who added this story to their favorites and/or following this story special thanks to everyone who reviewed my story**

**This story is for you guys **

**Jules I posted the quote otherwise there could still be someone sitting at their computer going WTF is this person on about so no laughing otherwise I'll send Marauders to prank you :p **

**Italics = parselmouth and communicating with thoughts**

**Sirius's POV**

I watch Prongs pace in front of the fire man I've never seen Prongs this angry before

"Who does that guy think he is!" Prongs snarls "and why the hell does Lily like him more than me I've known Lily longer" Prongs growls

I try to hide a smirk at that hah the high rich, pureblood the apple of his parent's eyes is jealous of some new student.

"And what the fuck you smirking at Pads!" Prongs growls his hazel eyes pinning me in place

Shit! I'm dead quick need a distraction "why don't we just prank him it will embarrass him and maybe put Lily off him" I say and leave the way clear for me I think growling softly when I remember Lily jumping on him.

"That's a great idea Pads what should we do?" Prongs asks excitedly

"should we really be pranking Harry he's new and James your head boy now so starting pranks so soon won't give off a good impression" Mooney says

I laugh at that "yeah Prongs won't want to lose your badge now will you but I bet you lose your badge during this term" I say cheekily smirking at him

"I won't anyway Dumbledore will make sure I keep it I mean he did give me the badge in the first place even after all the pranks we pulled" Prongs says grinning

"I still don't think we should prank him I mean he might not fancy Lily maybe they are just friends" Mooney says logically

Me and Prongs shoot Mooney incredulous looks "Mooney did you not see Lily she was all over Harry" I growl

"Wait why are you calling Shadow Harry?" Prongs asks staring at me closely

Shit! Didn't realize I was doing that "umm was I huh I didn't notice" I reply with forced calmness I try to ignore the warmth painting my cheeks

"Padfoot are you blushing?!" Prong asks incredulously then starts laughing "you are!" he grins

I glare at him "I'm not blushing" I deny

"Yes you are Padfoot" Mooney grins

"Mooney how could you be on Jamie's side don't you love me!" I cry out dramatically they both snort at that

"So why are you blushing Pads?" Prongs asks grinning

"I'm not blushing Wormtail help me out I'm not blushing am I?" I say

But Wormtail was fast asleep in the armchair "god thanks for the help you prat!" I mutter Prongs and Mooney snickered at that

"So come on Padfoot why were you blushing?" Prongs whined

"Hey Prongs if you don't stop asking I'm going to tell Lily about what you did this summer" I say smirking at Prongs and the horrified look on his face

Mooney started laughing at that "Prongs Pads got you good" he gasps

"Right so how are we going to prank Shadow?" Prongs asks scowling at Mooney who was wiping away tears of laughter

"We could give him scales like we did for the opening feast in 5th year" I say

"and I still got some of that potion left so we can do it tomorrow at breakfast" Mooney replies a resigned look on his face I smirk hah Mooney knows us well he knew we'd do it anyway so better he knows what's going on so he can help us when we get in trouble.

"Brilliant! We'll do that then" Prongs says excitedly

Mooney glances at the clock "we should get to bed we have classes tomorrow" Mooney says standing up

"I suppose and if we want to get up early enough to prank Shadow" Prongs grins

He jumps up and grabs a pillow whacking Wormtail on the head with it. Wormtail squeaks and falls off the armchair causing me and Prongs to start laughing

"That wasn't funny" Wormtail whined

"Come on Peter we're going to bed now" Mooney says kindly.

We all go upstairs to our dorm room and got ready for bed I climb in under my covers and draw the curtains of my four poster bed. Calling out goodnight I listen to the sounds of my friends falling asleep. Finally sleep takes me but my sleep is haunted with the image of betrayed emerald eyes staring at me.


	14. A surprising speaker

**Chapter 14**

**Thanks to all the people who added this story to their favorites and/or following this story special thanks to everyone who reviewed my story**

**This story is for you guys **

**Lou Snarry Lover thanks for your review because of your lovely review I updated so quickly **

**Italics = parselmouth and communicating with thoughts**

**Harry's POV**

I woke as soon as the sun started rising used to waking at dawn when I was hunting Horcruxs. I climbed out of bed and crept across the room to the bathroom gathering my clothes on the way. I showered and quickly dressed in faded grey jeans and a white t-shirt with shit happens scrawled across the chest in black letters. I pulled my school robes on over the top god I fucking hate wearing robes and pulled on my converses I tried taming my hair but gave up.

I wandered back into the dorm room and packed my school bag for the day. I glance at my bed and see Sal still curled up at the bottom of my bed asleep. I smirk when I remember Sev's and Regulus's reactions to Sal

***Flashback***

Me and Regulus was trying to cheer Sev up after the encounter with Lily when five 6th years all stormed into the common room covered head to toe in what looked like chicken feathers. The other Slytherins In the common room looked up then looked away with long suffering sighs, like this was a regular occurrence. The five 6th years spotted Regulus and stormed over to us

"Look what your brother and his friends did to us you little shit!" the boy nearest to us snapped from the way he resembles a troll I'm guessing this is Flints father.

I narrow my eyes when the 5 boys pull their wands out "maybe we should do the same to you or worse. They might stop if his little brother is getting hurt because of it!" one of them snarls.

We now have the attention of the whole common room with a snarl I get to my feet and stand protectively in front of Regulus. Not able to stand the fearful look in his eyes and him being blamed for his brother's pranks

"Get out of the way you filthy mudblood!" Flint snarls

"Ouch that's sure to leave a mark!" I growl sarcastically "and I thought Slytherins stuck together?" I snarl

"We do but he's not a proper Slytherin with a brother in Gryffindor" one of the boys spat

"Now move mudblood!" Flint commands reaching out to grab my arm and pull me away.

Simultaneously Sal rises up fangs bared at the arm and I dropped the glamour's hiding Sal from view. The 5 boys cry out in shock and quickly back away.

"_Let me take a chunk out of him Harry I don't like him" _Sal hisses

"_I wouldn't if I was you. You don't know where he's been and with all the inbreeding he could have all kinds of diseases" _I hiss back smirking.

Whispers move through the common room "you can speak parseltongue?" a prefect asks I move my gaze to answer fuck it's a 17 year old Lucius Malfoy man this is weird

I hide my surprise behind a smirk "yep" I reply

I calmly stride over to a low table and leap upon it addressing the crowd "a so called mudblood possess Salazar Slytherins most prized gift. So unless any of you want to feel Sal's fangs in your flesh I suggest you don't hurt or upset any of my friends. Which so far are Severus Snape and Regulus Black" I call a definite hiss and promise in my tone.

I jump down off the table and move through the crowd towards Sev and Regulus. I notice with slight surprise how the Slytherins now make way for me. Different expressions on their faces ranging from respect, awe and lust to fear and cold calculation. I quickly commit these people to memory knowing I need to keep an eye on them to prevent myself from being used in some form or another.

I reach Sev and Regulus and ask "can we go to the dorm room I'll answer questions there" Regulus and Sev both nod and we quickly make our way to the dorm room.

Luckily it's only Regulus and Sev in this room and now me; I flop down on my bed and glance at the other two sitting on Sev's bed.

"Right explain how the hell do you have this gift. When loads of purebloods have been trying to acquire this gift for centuries?" Regulus demands

"Ok but first" I quickly put up secrecy wards preventing eavesdroppers "I've always had this gift I suppose but I didn't discover until I was 10 when I accidently released a Boa constrictor on my cousin at the zoo" I reply

I can't really mention Voldemort or being Slytherins heir since I'm supposed to be a muggleborn and only a pureblood or halfblood could inherit the title.

Sev pulled me out of my thoughts when he started laughing "you set a Boa constrictor on your cousin" he gasps.

Regulus shakes his head at that "Merlin you have a dark sense of humor" he mutters then fixes me with a piercing stare "how and why?" he asks

"Well why because my cousin listens to every single thing my aunt and uncle say and they absolutely hate magic. So they encouraged my cousin to beat me up since they couldn't do it themselves without having the authorities after them." I say grimly

"But why?" Regulus burst out

I notice Sev had a haunted look on his face. He sees me looking and I smile understandingly at him and get a small smile in return.

"Because my aunt and uncle are muggles and they fucking hate magic" I reply

"Oh" Regulus whispers staring at me anxiously "are you ok?" he asks softly

I smile at that surprised how much Regulus cares once the mask is dropped. Sirius never mentioned how nice his brother is but maybe he never saw it. Right another thing on my list unite the Black brothers.

"I'm fine I'm of age now so I'm never going back there. Thank god we come of age a year sooner I'm going to get my own place in the summer. Maybe a flat in Diagon alley or a small cottage in Hogsmead" I say thoughtfully.

I see Sev's hopeful expression in his eyes and grin at them both "ofcourse you're both going to have to come stay in the summer to prevent me going mad with boredom"

"You mean madder" Sev teases

"Oy cheeky bastard I'll have you know I'm mostly sane" I argue

"Mostly?" Sev snickers

"More sane than you!" I shot back and Regulus laughs at that and Sev mock glares then sobers

"So how did you set a snake on your cousin" Sev asks hesitantly

I sigh "it was accidental magic I was having a lovely conversation with the snake about how it's never been to Brazil. Then my cousin comes waddles up to me cause he's really fat like the size of a baby whale I'm sorta surprised I didn't hear him" I muse

Sev and Regulus snort with laughter at that "anyway he waddles up to me and punches me. Surprising me and causing me to fall to the floor, next thing I know the glass in front of the cage has vanished and the snake is making a bid for freedom" I finish

Regulus whistles at that "that is some powerful accidental magic" he says smiling at me

I smile back then get an innocent look on my face Sev and Regulus flash me a nervous look "so who wants to hold Sal" I ask grinning wickedly at them.

***Flashback ends***

A thump pulls me out of my memories and I wake Sev up with my laughing. He looks up a glare on his face until he sees Regulus sprawled on the floor and annoyed look on his face.

"Did Reg fall out of bed again?" Sev asks grinning.

I nod too breathless from laughing too hard to talk

"Oh shut up!" Regulus calls from the floor causing me and Sev to start laughing.


	15. Followers and Bronzewing

**Chapter 15**

**Thanks to all the people who added this story to their favorites and/or following this story special thanks to everyone who reviewed my story**

**This story is for you guys **

**Italics = parselmouth and communicating with thoughts**

**Regulus's POV**

As me, Sev and Harry make our way down to breakfast I can't help but study Harry out of the corner of my eye. Harry is so different from anybody I've ever met he always has a warm smile on his face different to the cool masks and sneering expressions I'm used to seeing. He also possesses an aura that makes you know that Harry has got your back and he will look out for you, because he wants to and not because he wants something I know he won't stab me in the back like most people I know. Even Sev can feel it as Sev seems more relaxed and he's happier than I've seen him in a while.

I was surprised when we came down to the common room to find a group of Slytherins hanging round, that's weird Lucius and Bellatrix have already gone down so they aren't waiting for them I think. Then all the gathered Slytherins looked at Harry with awed and respectful expressions and I realized they were waiting for Harry.

I can't believe it in one night Harry managed to acquire a group of followers or sheep as Sev likes to call them. Merlin I swear Sev speaks 90% sarcasm. so the sheep will do whatever their leader asks of them, their leader's views become their views and if the person manages to stay leader for the length it takes to graduate the sheep will do whatever they can to help them achieve what they want. This way has been in practice in Slytherin for as long as I remember it's one of the reasons the dark lord became so powerful as he had people working towards his aims when he was still in school, he had sheep in the ministry and other high positions. Most leaders don't stay leaders for long as they were often cruel or obnoxious to their followers so as we are Slytherins the followers soon stabbed the leader in the back and someone else would take over only to repeat. We have few if any kind powerful people in our house hence why our house has such a bad reputation all the powerful wizards were corrupt and the kind wizards weren't as strong so went unnoticed by others.

I watch Harry greet the followers kindly and can't help but smile warmly at that Harry is going to change things for the better in Slytherin I just know it. This warm attitude understandably increases the respect the followers have for Harry.

Sev nudged me with his elbow to get my attention then tilted his head slightly to the left. I glance casually to the left to not draw attention and see Flint with and outraged expression on his face.

"Probley annoyed the group weren't waiting for him" Sev murmurs

I can't help but smirk at that but it fades when I notice Flints outraged expression fade into a cold calculating look "we better keep an eye on him Sev you know how long he has wanted to be a leader and with Harry becoming one on his first night after Flint has been trying for 6 years and Harry being a muggleborn he is probley in danger of being ambushed." I warn Sev quietly

"don't worry we'll warn Harry to be on his guard Harry can look after himself he's got that feel about him like he has seen battle before or something" Sev whispers back

"yeah he does doesn't he I thought he was going to tear Potter limb from limb on the train so I think your right Harry can look after himself doesn't' mean we can't watch his back though" I reply quietly

"Of course we will watch his back I am just making sure you don't worry yourself to death about his safety" Sev answers smiling gently

We finally reach the great hall and I can tell the rest of the students was as surprised as I was that Harry had already gathered followers. I could already see the fear and superstition growing as people wondered how Harry had earnt our respect so quickly and whether he would be the new Slytherin prince. We take our seats and I smile at Harry surprised and pleased that I get to sit on his left while Sev sat on his right me and Sev share a look slightly surprised as now the other Slytherins know that we are the deputy so to speak in the followers practice this makes us the second most important people in the group.

"What's made you so happy then?" Harry asks playfully poking me in the side

"Just glad you didn't replace me with someone older" I answer honestly out of the corner of my eye I notice Sev putting muffling spells up I give him a nod of thanks

"What made you think I would do something like that?" Harry asks outraged

"well as you're a parselmouth you hold a lot of power and respect in Slytherin house people are going to listen to you and follow you. I'm worried you might decide to be friends with someone your age and who's brother isn't a Gryffindor and a prankster at that" I admitted softly

Harry turned to face me a serious look in his eyes "I am not going to replace you not now not ever because we became friends as I know you like me as a person and not just because of my parselmouth abilities. I want proper friends by my side not followers so if I'm being a prat say I'm being a prat if I'm wrong correct me ok" Harry says firmly glancing between me and Sev

I can't help but grin at him when I see the truth in his eyes

"Thank you Harry I can't tell you how much it means to me to be accepted before anyone else" Sev says softly

Harry smiles warmly at him then murmurs "I guess I can sort of understand" a knowing look passes between the two

I'm tempted to ask but Sev is stubborn and he won't say anything unless he wants to. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I notice as Harry reaches for his cup he has a confused look on his face. Until a look of understanding flashes in place. He scowls at the Gryffindor table then vanishes the cup with a careless wave of his hand. I blink shocked at the casual use of wandless magic and the group of Slytherins around us break into excited whispers. I also notice a few more Slytherins move closer to Harry connecting themselves to the group of followers

"You can do wandless magic!" Sev asks excitedly "can you teach me please?" Sev asks hesitantly

Harry blinks shocked then glances at were the cup used to be then curses "Damn I didn't mean to do that in front of everyone" he glances at Sev's hesitant hopeful face and smiles "ofcourse I'll teach you and you as well if you want Regulus"

"We won't be able to practice in the common room though otherwise you'll be teaching everyone and some of the Slytherins there will use it against you" I warn him

"I'll find a place don't worry so how about we I start training you the hour before dinner" Harry says grinning

"How are you going to find a room that quickly" Sev asks raising an eyebrow

"Just trust me" Harry replies grinning wickedly at us

Before I could retort the bell rang signaling the start of classes for the day. Thank merlin I'm clever enough to skip a year as I have the same time table as Sev and Harry. We had charms and transfiguration followed by lunch and then herbology and finally our last class of the day care of magical creatures which is where we are heading now.

The lesson was going fine as no Gryffindor had attacked us Slytherins yet we were in groups drawing the wood sprite we had been given when a large shadow moved over the group then landed at the edge of the class. The shadow was an enormous Hippogriff with bronze feathers blending smoothly into its polo colored horse coat with a sharp beak and dangerous looking talons.

It seemed agitated prancing on the spot and tossing its head. It had a broken halter round it's neck the long lead tangled round it's front leg making walking, taking off and landing difficult for it. I could see from here the blood were the broken halter had cut into its neck.

Professor Frost tried to approach it but seemed afraid to do so then again I wouldn't want to get too close to that beak and talons. Whenever the professor got too close the Hippogriff would rear up and beat its wings in warning. This happened a couple of times with the rest of us students watching until an annoyed voice called out

"Why don't you just go and get Hagrid the Hippogriff is probley his and to be honest you're not helping your just scaring him and making the halter cut deeper" Harry calls from my side.

Everyone turned to look at him "right I'll do as this young man suggests as goodness knows that Hagrid does have a tendency to keep dangerous animals as pets. I want all you students to stay well away from it as it could kill you." Professor Frost orders before hurrying off

As soon as the professor was out of sight Harry calmly walked over to the Hippogriff.

"Harry what are you doing do you want to die!" Sev hissed a worried look in his eyes

"I'm not gonna die" Harry snorts

We all watch as Harry stops a couple of feet from the Hippogriff then bows to it a couple of seconds later the Hippogriff drops into a bow as well. Harry slowly walks up to it this time the Hippogriff stays still. Harry reaches it and strokes it whisperingly soothingly to it Harry kneels down in front of it and begins to untangle the lead from its leg. By the time professor frost and Hagrid arrive Harry had finished untangling it,

"Young man what are you doing I thought I told you to stay away from it!"

"well professor the Hippogriff was in pain and it's only dangerous if you insult him" Harry replies calmly then goes back to removing the halter from the Hippogriff's neck Harry tosses it aside and pulls his wand out casting a healing charm and cleaning the blood from his neck Harry gives it one last pat then strides back over to me and Sev grinning

"Man I haven't seen a Hippogriff in ages I forgotten how much I like them" he says me and Sev just shoot him incredulous looks at that

"No Bronzewing this way" Hagrid calls

We look round to see the Hippogriff trotting over to Harry the Hippogriff kneels down then nods his head at his back

Hagrid wanders over "it seems like Bronzewing wants to take you for a ride" Hagrid explains smiling

"Great I haven't round one in ages" Harry replies excitedly

"Harry are you sure what if you fall off!" I say panicking slightly

"Regulus calm down I've ridden one twice before I'll be fine" Harry replies calmly

Then with surprising agility Harry jumps onto the Hippogriff's back and they are off I watch as they fly over the forbidden forest the lake round the castle then they finally land near the class again were most of the Slytherins break into cheers I grin at the star struck looks they are giving Harry.

Harry slides off a grin on his face and after thanking Hagrid and giving the Hippogriff one last pat we head up to the castle for dinner. Sev had a smirk on his face

"What are you smirking at?" Harry asks curiously

"Just that if the Marauders looked anymore jealous they would be green!" Sev laughs

"I did look badass didn't I" Harry replies grinning causing me and Sev to laugh.


End file.
